


The Plan

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, McHanzo Secret Santa 2017, Merry Christmas!, Pining, awkward firsts, but so is Hanzo ;-), happy holidays!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: It was originally supposed to be a group dinner with Genji, Lena, Hana and Lúcio; the usual celebratory post-mission dinner the team treat themselves with. That was, until the four of them cancelled at the last minute.They insisted that Jesse and Hanzo go on without them. That they should do dinner anyway. That it made no sense for them to miss out on a good meal after a successful mission.Jesse should be excited by the change in plans, honestly. He's wanted to ask Hanzo out on a date for a little while now, and he’s fairly certain Hanzo is interested, if the back and forth flirting they’re doing is any indication. This was the absolute perfect opportunity; but looking at the man now, arms folded across his chest and completely disinterested in any form of conversation, Jesse is having second thoughts.





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> For [@delightful-melodys.](https://delightful-melodys.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope you like it ^_^

Jesse wrings his clammy hands around the steering wheel, and he’s one hundred percent certain he has two giant sweat patches under his arms. He wipes the sweat on his brow with the cuff of his shirt, looking down at the wet streak and wondering how it's possible for someone who isn't doing anything to sweat _that_ much.

He glances at Hanzo next to him, looking out the passenger side window. This long stretch of awkward silence is well… awkward. Jesse doesn’t know what to say that won’t result in Hanzo giving a one word answer; even asking, “Got any plans for your time off,” resulted in a single word, “Nothing,” from the man.

Jesse inhales deeply, casting his eyes back to the road. The night was _not_ supposed to end up like this.

It was originally supposed to be a group dinner with Genji, Lena, Hana and Lúcio; the usual celebratory post-mission dinner the team treat themselves with. That was, until the four of them cancelled at the last minute; reasons being: Lúcio was asked by Angela to help with something in the lab, Hana had a scheduled Starcraft stream, Lena took a phone call from Emily and told them she’ll be chatting for hours and Genji wasn’t feeling well… or so he says.

They insisted that he and Hanzo go on without them. That they should do dinner anyway. That it made no sense for them to miss out on a good meal after a successful mission.

The thing is, and they think Jesse is completely oblivious to the situation, they cancelled dinner on purpose. The hushed conversations whenever Jesse entered a room, the whispers and glances when he was in said room... it all points to them having orchestrated this very scenario where he and Hanzo are alone, on their way into town for some good Spanish food.

Jesse should be excited by the change in plans, honestly. He has been crushing hard on the archer, ever since he first laid eyes on him in the training range wearing those traditional silks which leaves the entire left side of his torso exposed. Lord, the thoughts Jesse has of what he wants to do to that pectoral drive him insane.

He's wanted to ask Hanzo out on a date for a little while now, and he’s fairly certain Hanzo is interested, if the back and forth flirting they’re doing is any indication. This was the absolute perfect opportunity; but looking at the man now, arms folded across his chest and completely disinterested in any form of conversation, Jesse is having second thoughts.

Chewing his bottom lip, he sets those concerns aside and focuses on searching for a car space in Gibraltar city centre. Easily the hardest part of coming down here is the lack of parking for all its inhabitants. They would walk if it didn’t involve a very steep and windy road into town from the cliffs of the Watchpoint.

“There,” Hanzo says, leaning forward and pointing to the right.

“Got it.” Jesse parallel parks the small sedan, taking a breath when he gets it in one try because _that_ would have been embarrassing if he had to start over; especially considering he decided to do it himself instead of letting the onboard computer handle it. He steps out of the car and joins Hanzo on the sidewalk. “So, the usual?”

“Yes,” Hanzo grunts, leading the way to the restaurant.

Jesse huffs, jogging to catch up before walking in step with him. This evening, it seems, is going to be a minefield of grunts and scowls and eye rolling. Hopefully alcohol loosens Hanzo up, because Jesse definitely needs a drink to calm his nerves.

They approach the restaurant and wait by the entrance for a waiter. The man approaches, friendly smile on his face as he looks between the two of them.

“A table for two?”

“Yep,” Jesse answers, “got a reservation for Cash.”

The waiter looks at the holographic display on the podium, selecting the reservation. “Right this way,” he says, grabbing two menus and extending his arm.

They are lead through the dimly lit restaurant, their two-seater is decorated with two tealight candles floating in water and a single red rose in a small ceramic vase. The menus are placed down and Jesse sits, wiping his sweaty hands on his thighs before bringing them up, grabbing both sides of the menu.

“Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Just your house beer,” Jesse answers, eyes flitting over the drinks menu.

“I will have the same,” Hanzo adds, and Jesse breathes a sigh of relief.

The waiter taps at his holographic notepad, saying, “I’ll have them out in a moment,” before walking away.

Jesse looks at Hanzo, who is analysing his menu, before turning his attention to his. The usual celebratory dish is paella for however many are having dinner, and it seems wrong _not_ to share it with Hanzo, considering this _is_ a post-mission dinner. At the same time, sharing it with _only_ Hanzo makes him all kinds of giddy.

“The usual?” Hanzo huffs, looking from the menu to Jesse.

“Uh… sure,” Jesse falters, Hanzo’s annoyed tone catching him off guard. He’s hopeful that his confidence radiates off him with the grin he gives, not wanting to make dinner more awkward than it already is.

“If you would like something else,” Hanzo says quickly, “please specify.”

Well, crap. It didn't. “Nah, the paella’s fine. I’ve been craving it all mission, actually.”

“Very well.”

They sit in another awkward silence until the waiter returns with their beers in stemmed glasses, setting them down on the table. Before the waiter has a chance to even ask if they’ve decided on food, Hanzo interjects.

“We will have the seafood paella for two, and the trio of spanish cheeses. Both dishes out at the same time, please.”

The waiter nods, inputting the order into his display, saying, “We will have them out in a moment,” before picking the menus up and walking away.

Jesse looks at Hanzo, who is staring back at him. Awkward smile creeping on Jesse’s lips, he holds the stare for a couple of seconds. Hanzo’s face doesn’t change from neutral and the man doesn’t even blink. Starting to border on weird, Jesse looks away, picking up his beer and taking a series of gulps. Apparently impromptu staring competitions are Hanzo’s jam.

He sets his glass down and plays with the base, shifting it around with an almost feather touch; just something to do because he is at a complete loss at what to say. When he glances up at Hanzo, he does a double take, watching in awe as Hanzo downs the entire glass of beer, setting the glass down on the table before hailing a waitress and asking for another; all in the span of a few seconds.

“Thirsty?” Jesse asks, surprised. He has never seen Hanzo drink that much in such a short amount of time.

“I am…” Hanzo trails off, frowning as he stares at the rose. He then glances at all of the other tables and huffs. When Jesse takes a look around, he realises what’s got Hanzo all twisted up. “This was not my idea,” Hanzo says before Jesse can get a word in, readjusting in his seat.

“Us two havin’ dinner?”

“I suspect Genji had a hand in this.”

“You caught onto their conversations too, then?”

Hanzo narrows his eyes. “ _T_ _heir_ conversations? Whose conversations?”

Jesse frowns. “What are you talkin’ about, if not for their conversations?”

Hanzo opens his mouth and takes a breath, before closing it. “This day of all days,” he mumbles, keeping his head low as he plays with a corner of the cloth napkin on the table before placing it on his lap.

Jesse can say for certain that he has _never_ seen this side of Hanzo - this shy, blushing side. His mind supplies him with the idea that perhaps the feeling is mutual, and that Hanzo has a crush on him. He knows the significance Christmas Eve in Japan, how it’s almost like Valentine’s Day in the States. His stomach flutters at the thought of being in a relationship with Hanzo, and just as quickly as it appears, he shoots it down, not wanting to get _more_ invested than he already is in something that might not even happen.

“The four of them,” Jesse starts, an effort to keep the conversation alive. “It just seemed awful convenient that the four of them suddenly had plans, considering the four of them never turn down a restaurant meal. I ain't buyin’ their excuses.”

Hanzo hums. “I did find it odd.”

“Well, we shouldn’t let them ruin a good dinner, hey?” Jesse watches as the waiter places down Hanzo’s second beer, along with two clean plates and cutlery, before taking the empty glass and walking away. Lifting his glass, Jesse toasts, “To a successful mission,” clinking his glass against Hanzo’s and taking a gulp.

Jesse looks at the red rose again, setting his glass on the table before looking at every table in his line of sight, making doubly sure no other tables have a red rose on them. “So that wasn’t from you? Cause it wasn’t from me, either.”

Hanzo sighs, looking at the rose. “Genji might have noticed our… banter, and took it upon himself to orchestrate this.” He gestures to the table with the wave of his hand.

“You mean…” Jesse trails off, swallowing the lump in his throat; the nerves getting to him now. “A date?”

Hanzo nods slowly. “I will have words with him when we get back to the Watchpoint.”

“You and me both,” Jesse grumbles. “If I wanted to take you out on a date, I wouldn’t come to our usual hangout.”

“Nor would I.”

Jesse looks at Hanzo, and they both break out in laughter. Jesse covers his mouth in an attempt to stifle it, their display drawing the attention of nearby tables. At the very least, the awkwardness has disappeared.

Jesse sighs at the end of the laugh, taking a sip of beer. “So is that why you were in your mood in the car?”

Hanzo’s laughter stops dead as that all too familiar scowl crosses his features and he folds his arms across his chest. “I was not in a mood,” he huffs.

“Then what do you call this?” Jesse points to Hanzo’s crossed arms.

Hanzo looks down, unfolding his arms and clasping his hands together on the table. “I do not like surprises.”

“Is it really a surprise if you were expectin’ something to be up?” Jesse asks, smirking. “We could have easily gone to another restaurant.”

Hanzo nods slowly. “I wished to see if there was anything behind Genji's peculiar behaviour. I would also assume he shared his plan with the others if they have cancelled.”

“You reckon it was his idea?”

Hanzo huffs a laugh. “‘Your flirting is disgusting and you should just do everyone a favour and sleep together already. The sexual tension is distracting.’”

“Shit, Genji,” Jesse scoffs. “He ain’t beating ‘round the bush, is he?”

Hanzo shakes his head. “He was never one to handle things so… delicately.”

“So do you…” Jesse starts, his voice catching as his heart leaps into his throat.

Hanzo shakes his head vehemently, and it does nothing but to knock the confidence out of Jesse; feeling like a kick to the guts. “I do not think it wise to fraternise with another agent. Our line of work…” Hanzo pauses, looking at the rose, before saying quietly, “It would be a liability if one of us were to get hurt or killed on a mission.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jesse chuckles, shrinking down in his seat and taking a sip of his beer. _Good rational thinking, can’t get too invested in him_ , he tells himself. He sits up when the paella and the cheeses are set down in front of them.

“Enjoy your meal,” the waiter says, smile on his face before walking away.

Jesse looks between the dishes in front of him, dropping all thoughts of being with Hanzo in any romantic way. “So what is with the cheese? That ain’t our usual.”

“Since it was his intention on making this a date, I figured we might as well capitalise on the opportunity.” A devilish smirk crosses Hanzo’s face as he says, “Give him something to talk about.”

Jesse takes a breath and holds it. Hanzo is certainly a perplexing man, going from ‘this is not a date’ to ‘let’s pretend it is to tease Genji.’ Jesse can’t help it, but he squeals internally, though on the outside he grins coolly. He is totally up for getting back at Genji for this little stunt, if for no other reason then he gets to hang out with Hanzo longer. “I like the way you think,” Jesse says finally, digging into the paella.

They spend dinner discussing ways to get back at Genji; deciding on making him witness _very_ obvious flirting. Jesse will use the absolute worst pickup lines he can think of and Hanzo will use the dirtiest innuendos; all in an effort to make the man cringe. The things Hanzo comes up with make Jesse blush, and Jesse doesn’t blush easily. 

It also leaves him in an embarrassing state of arousal; he finds himself readjusting his semi on more than one occasion. He tries to ignore it, focusing instead on how relaxed Hanzo is, smiling and joking; the wall he had up earlier is now completely gone. 

Dinner finished and paid for, they step onto the street. Streetlamps provide the only light in the cool, still evening; the stars shine brightly overhead and a quarter moon hangs high in the sky. The street itself is busy as locals and tourists alike take advantage of the good weather, gathering in the main square for the Christmas markets to take in some last minute gift buying.

Jesse looks at Hanzo and smiles. “So, care for some desert?”

Hanzo grins, and that is all it takes for them to in the opposite direction to the car. Eyes glancing at Hanzo, Jesse wants to hold his hand. He wants to at least wrap his arm around Hanzo’s shoulder. But Hanzo stated _several_ times that they were doing this to get back at Genji, nothing more.

Jesse huffs, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets. As much as he wants to have a relationship, there’s nothing he can do if Hanzo isn’t interested. It’s easier to spare himself the pain and stop thinking about it, opting instead to walk in silence down the street.

Jesse catches Hanzo eyeing a churro stand and they approach it, ordering six churros with chocolate sauce before taking a seat on a nearby bench. They eat in relative silence and Jesse steals a few glances at Hanzo, wondering what it is he’s thinking as the man switches between frowns and smiles like he is debating something internally.

Not that Jesse isn’t doing the same thing. He thinks about making a move; brushing his hand against Hanzo’s, making it seem accidental just to see how he would react. But with each passing second the niggling voice in the back of his mind tells him its too long, that the mood from the restaurant is long gone and it would just be weird now. Jesse sighs heavily, reluctant for the evening to end as he turns to Hanzo. “Well… Ready to go?”

Hanzo’s eyes flicker down and a smirk crosses his lips. “You have chocolate on the side of your mouth.”

Jesse rubs the corner of his mouth with his finger before using his tongue to sweep it away. “Gone?”

“Not quite.” Hanzo shifts closer, their legs press together as Hanzo brings a hand to the back of Jesse’s head; his fingers curl around the back of his neck. Jesse takes a breath and holds it as Hanzo leans in slowly, fluidly, eyes looking down at Jesse’s lips before Hanzo’s lips press softly against Jesse’s.

Jesse should reciprocate. Pucker his lips. Open his mouth… Hell, he should do _something_ but he is so caught off guard he’s frozen. Poor Hanzo. _This_ must feel like he is kissing a wall.

Feeling Hanzo’s tongue sweep across his lips, Jesse finally opens his mouth. He relaxes into the kiss, eyes sliding closed and tasting the lingering cinnamon and chocolate on Hanzo's tongue. Jesse brings his hands up to Hanzo’s face, cupping his head and pushing his bangs behind his ear; something he has fantasised about doing for a good long while, the action has the softest moan escaping Jesse’s lips.

When they separate, Hanzo grins, wiping the corner of Jesse’s mouth with a calloused thumb. Jesse nips at it, _aching_ for more body contact.

“I believe I got all of the chocolate,” Hanzo purrs, and that does all kinds of things to Jesse’s arousal, feeling a twitch from his erection pressing uncomfortably in his jeans.

“Were you just cleanin’ the chocolate, or was there more to this?” Jesse asks without thinking, before taking a breath and going for broke. “Because you got me all twisted up, Han.”

“You silly man,” Hanzo whispers, smile on his face as he leans in again, kissing Jesse and solidifying the thought that there is something more here. Jesse cups the back of Hanzo’s head, weaving his fingers through the hair underneath his short ponytail. When the kiss recedes, Jesse kisses the bridge of Hanzo’s nose and forehead for good measure, smiling when the man chuckles.

Grinning, Hanzo stands up, holding out his hand. “Come, we should head back to the Watchpoint and show Genji how good our night was.”

Jesse nods, standing up and taking Hanzo’s hand. Still in a lusty stupor, he staggers behind Hanzo before his brain catches up and repeats Hanzo’s statement in his mind.

“Wait… what do you mean, ‘show?’”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr!](https://chilliebean5.tumblr.com/) Come stop by!


End file.
